


Package Deal

by nobu_akuma



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Multi, Post episode 75, as in I wrote this directly after listening to it, ben is a bit... anxious lol, emily is so understanding, engagement discussion, sammy is sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobu_akuma/pseuds/nobu_akuma
Summary: Ben's ready to pop the question to Emily but is worried about an unexpected complication.
Relationships: Ben Arnold/Emily Potter/Sammy Stevens
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Package Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freezingoceans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezingoceans/gifts).



"Well, I think I want to propose to Emily, but I just…" Ben took a shuddering breath, "I need her to know that-"

"I know, big guy, but," Sammy cut in, "Emily's a smart lady and, more importantly, she loves the stuffing out of you."

"I know, but what if she hates me over this?" Ben mumbled?

"Hate you? Emily Potter?! That's a preposterous thought! She  _ loves _ you, Ben, and nothing is going to change that." Sammy argued.

"Okay, but-"

"But  _ nothing _ ! Jack In The Box Jes-"

The hotline rang, cutting Sammy off and making them both jump.

"Uhhhhh, are… are we on right now?" Ben asked, worry filling his expression.

"I… I don't know, let's just pick it up." Sammy sighed.

"Fine, fine." Ben nervously picked up the call, "You're live on King Falls AM."

"Hi Benny. And hi Sammy." Emily's voice replied sweetly. 

"Hi Emily." Sammy greeted.

"Emily! Oh! Ha! Hi!" Ben exclaimed. 

"What can we do for you, Emily?" Sammy asked, ignoring his cohost's disbelieving stare.

"I just wanted Benny to know that it's okay, because like you said, Sammy, I'm kinda smart, and I know what he's worried about." Emily replied easily.

"Y-you know? About… about the thing I'm worried about?" Ben managed.

Emily laughed, not at him particularly, but at the situation, "Ben Arnold, I'd like to think I know you pretty well at this point. And you aren't… the most subtle."

Sammy snorted. Ben smacked his arm. Sammy chuckled, shrugging, "She's not wrong, Ben."

"So… you're okay with it, Emily?" Ben asked.

"I've known for a long time that you two are a package deal. Of course I'm okay with it. I would've brought it up if I wasn't." Emily replied. 

"That's… fair." Ben nodded.

"Anyway, I have a long day tomorrow, so I'm going to head to bed. Love you, boys, night." Emily said.

"Love you too, night Emily." They chorused.

There was a quiet moment between them.

"So, you've got a ring box in your pocket?" Sammy asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Just in case the right moment comes, y'know?" Ben shrugged. 

Sammy pondered, face blank as could be, "Then you  _ aren't  _ just happy to see me?"

"No! Ass!" Ben smacked Sammy's arm again, drawing laughter from his partner.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Sammy grinned, "Anyway, King Falls, you've heard our story, now let's hear yours."

The End


End file.
